Or Something
by Dorkout
Summary: Missing moments for Captain Swan. Each chapter is a one shot possible smut that fits within canon. "Good Form" chapter 1. "New York City Serenade" chapter 2.
1. Good Form

_A/N-This is my first CS fic and I thought I'd start off with a …bang. I wanted to explore what might have happened at the end of "good form"._

_Be warned this fic contains steamy pirate smut. Your welcome._

His lips tingled, his neck felt stiff. His Swan was quite an enthusiastic kisser. He was floating on the high of her person pressed close against his, her hands gripping his collar and her eager hands pulling and tugging at the hair at the back of his head. He hadn't felt this good since… well it surely wasn't good form to be thinking of a past lover when just assaulted by a future one. Although he was no longer feeling as confident about his prospects regarding that realm of possibility.

Pan was a devious little bastard. Baelfire was alive, and in Neverland. Killian didn't trust Pan's word that he wouldn't let slip that fact to Emma just to show _him_ in the most sinister light. Sometimes it was so easy to do the wrong thing. He had been doing it for so long, he almost forgot what life was like before. Perhaps it was David's brush with dreamshade that brought on memories of Liam and his innocent naiveté of his past. Perhaps it was that silver of hope that had been tended and fostered and bloomed at the touch of Emma's lips on his own. Hope he could not part with now for all the promised wealth in all of the realms.

Whatever it was, remained lodge deep in his belly like a cancer that he could not remove. The weight of it pulled him down, off of the high he was floating and back to reality. Emma may have kissed him but that didn't mean anything, just as Pan said. He was only "Hook" to her, never "Killian". He didn't know if he could be with anyone ever again. Reduced to the nickname earned after the love of his life was taken, along with his hand and only revenge and retribution ruled his life. He felt afloat, adrift and unanchored, searching for a harbor to rest and call home. He felt a glimmer of that hope with Emma, he felt home again. He could have her all to himself, or he could tell her about Baelfire and watch as they fell back in love, a happy family once more.

Sighing in frustration Killian grabbed up his flask and went in search of a good tree to get roaring drunk and pass out against until he was roused by some new idea one of his unfortunate gang of compatriots thought up.

It was well past midnight and his entire store of rum when he heard a gentle rustle through the dense greenery signaling someone had found his corner of solitude. He hoped it was Pan, he would love a chance to gut the little bugger for forcing him to confront himself after one of the brightest spots he had the pleasure of experiencing in months.

"Hook?" Not her. Anyone but her right now. Maybe if he pretended sleep she would leave him to his misery. He couldn't face her, not yet. He hadn't quite decided what he was going to do with the information Pan had graciously bestowed upon him. He couldn't look into her eyes and lie to her, and he couldn't tell her and watch her light up with the same hope that would be sucked from him in the same instance. He wasn't strong enough to face either right now.

Keeping his breathing even and his eyes shut Killian listened as Emma strode into the clearing he had been occupying in the hours since his conversation with Pan. She paused for a moment, breathing heavy with indecision. He wanted to open his eyes and peak so badly, to glimpse the set of her hips when she was undecided and trying to work something out. The way her shoulders tensed, her eyes darting around as if waiting for the answer to present itself. The way her golden hair danced on the breeze, a strand catching on her eyelashes as her delicate hand brushed the piece behind her ear. He was a goner already, _how pathetic, Jones_.

Just as he thought he had her fooled a swift kick to his shin startled the smugness out of him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He shouldn't have looked. Too late, he was gone. She looked just as beautiful as she had when she walked off earlier. Except now she didn't look so confident. There was something behind her eyes, something was wrong. Had something happened to David?

"Love, what happened? What is it?" Bracing his hook and hand on the ground beside where he sat reclined, legs stretched out in front of him, Killian prepared to stand, his entire being on alert for danger, something primal in him ready to defend Emma against whatever hurt, physical or emotional.

She surprised him, instead of offering a hand to help him up, she stepped one foot over his legs, blocking his movement, as he waited for her to explain. Something was definitely wrong with her, and it pained him to wait it out. Finally making eye contact with her almost broke him. He had to tell her about Baelfire, he couldn't lie to her, whether it caused him pain or not, he couldn't bear to witness hers.

"Emma…I-" He was cut off when Emma reached out to the hem of her shirt, tugging the material over her head in a move he had only fantasized about. He wasn't entirely sure this wasn't a dream, now that he thought about it. He had finished his entire flask of rum, anything could be possible, anything except Emma straddling his lap without a shirt.

He was tongue-tied, not sure what was happening but not about to complain. Emma's hair fell in soft waves over her breasts, the black lacey fabric covering what was left of her modesty. He kept eye contact with her, searching her gaze for some hint of what he was to do or what she needed. He didn't touch her, wasn't sure that she wasn't some figment of his overactive imagination. Her gentle weight on his thighs could be a trick of the mind, her intoxicating scent wafting towards him a ruse. He felt the earth beneath his hands just as firmly as he felt her hands smoothing down his chest, touching only leather but burning the skin beneath as if she held hot coals to him. He sat, unmoving, allowing her control, just as he had earlier. When she had gripped his collar and kissed him, he didn't press, didn't push, he let her use him as she would. He didn't want to startle her. It had to be on her terms, and he was willing to play along, if it meant more moments like this.

"You've been gone quite a long time." She said casually, as if she wasn't stroking and exploring his body with her top half mostly bare, sat on his lap. Clearing his throat, Killian tried to force his voice to remain calm and as dismissive as he could, not betraying the lust he felt overtaking his body.

"Well, I do believe you told me to 'go get some firewood or _something_.'" Killian held up the now empty glass flask, dangling it in the small space between their bodies. "I decided to explore the _something_."

Emma's lips quirked up against her will, amused by his words but not willing to fully show it. How he wanted to kiss that spot where her lips turned upwards, see what that small spot tasted like. He felt himself stiffen at the thought of what else he desired to taste.

She grabbed the flask from him, flinging it behind the tree they were sheltered against. He'd have to go foraging for it later. He suspected she did it just to get a rise out of him. Well…she certainly succeeded.

"What are you doing here, love?" He was in no mood to be toyed with, as much as he enjoyed their little game. Perhaps it was the rum or the moonlight or the way her skin begged to be touched but he grew bolder the longer she sat unmoving. "I thought you said it was a one time thing?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he sat a little higher, his hand reaching to hold her body still as he braced himself with his hook against the ground. Her breasts pressed against his chest and he had never been more thankful for his habit of wearing his shirts buttoned low. He could feel her soft skin rub against the fine hairs of his torso and he repressed the urge to shiver. His lips were a breath away from hers, he could feel her intake of breath at his sudden movements. Her nipples puckered beneath her bra, bringing goose bumps to his flesh.

Her hands which had been playing with the stitching of his vest snaked around his neck. Her hands ran through his hair in a gentle rhythm that would have put him right to sleep if they were not in the position they were currently occupying. "I was thinking about earlier…"

"Aye?" He couldn't resist asking. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her say how much she wanted him. How much she wanted this.

When she smiled he could swear the sun broke through the night, never would he be in the dark again so long as Emma Swan could smile at him. "…and I don't see any reason why we should deny ourselves. Do you?" Her slender back was pressed against his hand as he caressed her softly while they spoke. His hand froze as he thought of one very important reason why they should. Baelfire. Alive. The father of Henry and her long lost _love_. Not dead. On the island, probably looking for Emma right now.

Sighing in frustration at his inability to be selfish even for one small moment when it came to Emma, Killian opened his mouth to reply, "Well, now that you mention it love, I-" Again he was cut off. This time it was by Emma's lips, much in the same way their first kiss began this one started out bruising, punishing in its demand. It was almost as if she was angry at him for making her feel this way, angry at herself. He meant to rectify that right now. He let her lead the last time and ended up alone and wanting. This time he would be in control.

Trailing his hand up her back to fist in her hair Killian pressed her body closer to where he craved her most. She gasped at the feeling of his hardness pressed against her center. He used the distraction to deepen the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth as she clutched at his face, her fingers scraping against his stubble as her hips ground against him. Unable to take it any longer Killian rolled them, using his good hand to brace her descent as his hook trailed down her hip. He used his hook to nudge her leg to wrap around his waist, bringing himself more fully against her. He wanted to be inside of her but he didn't want to pressure her.

Lost in the haze of the kiss and her sweet passion Killian almost didn't notice when two small hands began working at his belt. He knew he should stop her, tell her about Baelfire, but he couldn't. Good form be damned. Using his hook, Killian tore through the fabric of her bra, her pert breasts exposed to the night air. His ever surprising Swan wasn't about to let that go unremarked, and neither would his face after her hand slapped across it. Stretching out his jaw he looked down at her, hair fanned across the bracken and foliage and a mischievous smirk gracing her lips.

She tugged him down, his body flush with hers once more as she continued working to get him in a similar state of undress. Time flew by and didn't move at all. The sensation of finally having her was everything and nothing all at once. He could feel the tremble of her body against his, her skin shiver at the touch of his hook against her bare leg, her readiness when he pressed his naked flesh against hers. She didn't pause, didn't hesitate, only nodded when he asked if she was sure.

"As you wish," he murmured into her hair as they became one. He couldn't recall later exactly what happened, their bodies moved together her lips seeking out his as they climbed together, closer to ecstasy. Her hands clutched at his back, nails scraping his skin, leaving marks, no doubt. He delighted in it, to be marked as hers, to know that come tomorrow he would remember her touch upon his flesh. He framed her face with his hand, brushing back the hair that was want to tangle and float between their kisses. Circling his hips brought new sounds from her, impatient sounds demanding more. Hearing her breath quicken and her lips begging for something only he could give. Everything swirled around him until he heard a softly spoken "_Killian, please_".

Not Hook, not Pirate, _Killian_. Feeling the hope of love spring forth in him again Killian acquiesced. No longer exploring her body and its small nuances Killian knew his destination and was determined to experience that earth shattering joy with Emma. Driving as one Killian held himself in check until he felt Emma tense, her body tightening as she shattered. Killian let go, following her over the cliff and into oblivion. He had seen many stars in his travels between the realms but the stars he saw coming together with Emma were something altogether different and new.

Rolling to his side, Emma curled nicely against his chest, running her fingers through the hairs that blanketed much of his torso as they attempted to catch their breath. "That was…"Emma began.

"Don't you dare say 'a one time thing' Swan, or you'll regret it." Killian threatened, teasing her as he always had, although now there was a sweetness to her reply that he had craved but never thought would be his pleasure to receive. "As you wish." She replied.

Killian knew tomorrow would bring trials and new obstacles to light in their search for Henry, not to mention Baelfire's imminent presence. But for now, it was enough to hold her in his arms as they waited for night to run out.


	2. New York City Serenade

_Bloody stairs_. Even with two free hands navigating himself and Emma down a flight of stairs while she ravaged him would have been near impossible. As it was, Killian lost his footing on the last step, managing to save them by slamming his back against the wall, bracing Emma against his front. He knew what this was. The thrill of battle, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the need to feel the flesh of another person after a moment of near death.

He knew he should stop her, stop himself, but he just couldn't manage it. A year he had waited for this, for the feel of her soft curves pressed against him. One heated moment in the jungle was not much to sustain him, but surprisingly it did. Days turned into months and he had gotten used to the dull ache of unsatisfied wanting when he thought of her. The unfulfilled need that was his constant companion, never realized, and never quenched.

This reality was overwhelming. He had hoped that true love's kiss would free her. He had foolishly clung to that belief while the feel of her lips molded to his for a split second before reality came crashing down and his Swan had retaliated in a way that still made his lips quirk up in pride. Breaking from her assault on his jawline while he fumbled one handed with the button on her trousers, Emma stared up at him.

"What's so amusing?" She inquired, her brow quirking up just as his often did. He loved seeing his mannerisms grace her features. He loved the way she challenged him with one look. He loved the way she felt like home in his arms, a way he hadn't felt in a very long time. He loved _her_. Simply put, there was nothing to be done about, and he had certainly tried.

"I was just recalling the differences in the last kiss we shared." He replied, taking her distraction to wage his own war on her exposed flesh. The skin just below her collar bone had called to him since their time in Neverland and he had always wondered what it tasted like. _Cinnamon and lavender. Delicious_. Nipping and licking up her neck, Killian wondered if it was good form to be canoodling in an open hallway where just anyone could happen by.

Emma giggled at the memory which turned into a deep moan as he caught her ear between his teeth, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. She expertly turned them against her door, her back thrown into the wood as she pulled him by his coat to her. His body fit against her curves, one leg pulling him closer, hitched over his hip and he berated himself for not wearing his hook. It would balance and hold her leg just perfectly as he rolled his hips against her core.

"Well…perhaps you should try it again, see if you get the same results." She was bold and cheeky and he almost took her right there on her doorstep, damn the neighbors and anyone else who might see.

"Perhaps I will." He teased. He released her ear with one last nip, delighting in the shivers she couldn't hide. He moved slowly, wanting to savor the look on her face, the look he had dreamed about for the last year, and if he was honest with himself for much longer. He ghosted over her face, her cheekbones, her eyelashes that fluttered as he swept over them, down the bridge of her delicate nose. His lips never touching but so close he could feel the heat connecting them, the passion that lay in wait, on the verge of bubbling over and consuming them at any moment.

At last he reached her lips, parted slightly as she panted, waiting for him to seal their fate. He knew of their softness and their determination. After the confrontation on the roof she had launched herself at him, working out everything that had been left simmering and unsaid between them. There were complications and conversations that needed to be had between them but Emma was never one for expressing herself in words. She acted, then she assessed. He didn't want this to be like that. He wanted her to know, to understand what it was between them before they went any further. He had spent the day waiting for her to believe what he had been trying to say, and now that she had he needed her to believe in him, in _them_.

The waiting was too much for her, but he couldn't think how he wanted to say it. "Hook…um…I-" She started, and he realized what it was he was searching for. He needed her to know him on the level he knew her. Not as the savior or as Henry's mother, as _Emma_. He needed to connect with her in a way he hadn't in a very long time. In a way that hurt him to hear, but a way he needed to be seen again. Not as the pirate, not as Hook.

"Shhhh….love, there's only one thing I need to hear you say. The rest can come tomorrow." He whispered, his voice rough and full of the emotion he couldn't quite articulate.

"Hook-" She started again, questioning. He shushed her once more, sealing it with a soft kiss, her breath exhaling as he seduced her with his lips, bringing her to the brink and pulling back. His good hand pushed the light curls away from her face as she searched his eyes, waiting for some explanation. He enjoyed the game, and secretly so did she. She liked to push, to challenge him.

She reached behind to open the door and let them into the apartment where she backed up, discarding her shirt and shoes as she locked eyes with him. He let her go, stripping for him as he managed to shut the door properly and not trip over his own feet as he stalked her down the hallway. His own coat and shoes joined the discarded piles of clothing collecting on the hardwood floors of her home. She licked her lips and his blood ran straight to his cock. He had managed to keep himself somewhat under control, not trusting himself to believe any of this was actually happening.

"Hook…." He raised his eyebrow and his fake appendage, showing her that there was in fact, no hook present tonight. "Ah…I see" She finished.

He reached her then, he breasts peeking out from beneath a black lacey bra that brought all his fantasies to life. She was leaned up against the kitchen counter, her pants clinging to her backside in a way that made him want to ravish her well into the morning. In fact, he just might do that. "And what, my dear, do you see?" He asked, pressing his growing hardness against her, her hands clutching the counter behind her for purchase as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"Oh! Hook…please" She had grabbed hold of his vest, intent on releasing the last few of his buttons holding it together. He was enjoying this game though and had plenty of practice in patience and delayed gratification over the last year.

"Tsk tsk, Swan. I should like to hear it, just once if you please, then I shall be ever so nice." He teased, his fingers tracing the outline of her aroused nipple underneath the lacey fabric. His head bent to latch onto the other one while his hand played with the hardened peak, drawing a frustrated sigh from Emma. The lace was rough on his tongue but he could feel her body stiffen and tense as she battled the need to win and the need to feel release. He knew if she pushed back he would drop it all together, let her continue on with this path without uttering nary a word of protest. And tomorrow she would push him away, just as she had in the jungle. He wanted her to feel as he did, to give him some sign of hope that it wasn't just physical between them, a release of attraction and nothing more.

If that was all it was to be, he would gladly accept it, live to fight another day in the battle for Emma's heart. But it would be so nice to hear her say it once. To know that he was more than his moniker, earned in battle and never lived down. He was the pain of his past in everyone's eyes. He just hoped he was something more in hers.

Her hands reached down to his face, threading themselves in the hair at the back of his head. She forced his eyes up to hers as he gave up his assault of her breasts in favor of the look of tenderness she cast down upon him. "Take me to bed, _Killian_." She demanded, firm and full of what he would think on later and know as the sound of true love.

"As you wish, love." He replied, scooping her legs around his hips as he lifted her expertly into his arms. Her body was light and wrapped around his torso, her forearms braced on his shoulders as she continued her previous assault of his neck and jaw. His stubble scratching her soft cheek as she made her way to the sensitive flesh just beneath his ear. She tongued his earring, make it jangle in protest and he felt himself go harder at the thought of how talented a mouth she seemed to possess. Once inside her bedroom they made quick work of the rest of their clothing, flinging and discarding articles with no care for tomorrow.

He contemplated leaving his fake hand on but a soft voice sounded in the dark room, his eyes barely adjusted to the soft street lights that gleaned through the cracks in the curtains. "I want you, just you." She said and all his insecurities of his deformity flew out the window. She didn't mind the loss of his hand, and he would ensure she didn't find him lacking.

Crawling up her body, lounged on top of the soft blanket covering her mattress, Killian kissed every inch of her that he could. He lingered over her core, licking slow leisure strokes through her wet folds as she moaned and sighed in pleasure. He continued his assault until his body was flush with hers. Her legs spreading to accommodate him as he shifted their bodies slightly, bringing his hardness against her. Bracing his bad hand against the pillow beside her head he used his good hand to brush the hair back from her face. Looking into her eyes he waited for her to protest, to push him away in some way but she instead she reached down, grasping his full length in her delicate fingers and guiding him into her.

The feeling of being surrounded by her warm heat almost did him in. He moved slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size before seating himself fully within her. When his hips knocked against hers he knew he was as deep as he could possibly be and the combined sigh of pleasure they both made almost had him laughing, if his body wasn't so overcome with pleasure he might have. Instead he pulled out slightly, testing her readiness. He felt her insides clutch at him, almost as if she craved his closeness and his possession as much as he did. Her nails dug into his back, and the pain mingled with his pleasure, making him even harder than he thought possible. He body urged him to move, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

His thrusts began slow, tortuous to them both before she had enough and pushed him back, switching their positions in a move he would have to commend her on later when he wasn't so unable to speak anything but her name, over and over again. She was sat atop him, her hair cascading down her back while she reached for his hand, drawing it up to her breast where she covered it with her own, showing him how she liked to be touched. She rode him determinedly, searching for her release. He could feel his own fast approaching and he hoped they would fall together. Her sighs and moans turned to pleas, his name a mantra on her lips. Hearing it drove him right up to the edge, waiting for the first signs of her release before descending into madness.

He felt her shudder, her breath hitched as she broke apart, and he followed shortly after. His arms enfolding her as they both rode the waves of their release wrapped around each other, contended. They lay connected as they regained their breathing, coming own off of the high of intense lovemaking. He had been drawing soft circles on her back when she finally lifted her head from his sweaty torso.

"Well, that was…"Emma began. Killian had no choice but to silence her with a kiss, his mouth devouring her, making his own head spin as his body stirred to life again, still inside of her.

He pulled back, his head dropping to the pillow as she giggled on top of him. "Sorry, love. I just can't hear those words again. Not this time."

Emma traced her own circles through the dark curls that dusted his naked chest as she was lost in thought. "_I was about to say_, that that was something worth repeating…over and over and" she laughed as he flipped them again to where they laid side by side. He ran his fingers through her hair, delighting in the soft kitten sounds she made, contended and satisfied.

"Perhaps you're right, love. We do need to get back to your parents fairly soon though, don't you think? Speaking of family… where is the boy?" Killian hadn't even registered that Henry would probably be home soon, and wondering at all the discarded leather among his mother's clothing.

"He's staying at a friend's tonight. So…we have until morning before we can start the journey to Storybrooke. What will we do with all that time…alone? Hm…" She teased. He knew just what they would do with all that time, and none of it involved sleeping. He ravaged her neck, hearing her squeals of delight and protest. Nothing egged him on more than hearing her high pitched "Killian!" As he tickled and kissed his way down her body, intent on showing her that there was much they had to learn about each other, mainly that having one hand was not a disadvantage, it only made him more creative when it came to all the ways he could think to bring pleasure to his Princess Swan.


End file.
